dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gotenks is Awesome!
is the eighth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 22, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 24, 2002. Summary Gotenks resumes his fight against Super Buu on The Lookout but as a Super Saiyan 3, damaging the palace in the process. After a barrage of attacks, Super Buu grabs a hold of Gotenks and throws all the way down to the ground where Gotenks displays a wide variety of bizarre and childish techniques, such as the Splitting Headache, a powerful blast that can slice through anything. After performing a number of attacks on each side, Super Buu grabs Gotenks and blasts him back upwards to The Lookout. Meanwhile, Goku and the Kaioshin continue to watch the battle unfold through the Crystal Ball, impressed by Gotenks display of power. On another part of Earth, a tired Mr. Satan sees a city and runs to it in delight. As he turns up at the city, it has been completely destroyed and has no populace. Mr. Satan then go into a Supermarket and while feeding both himself and Bee he has a flashback when he was playing with Majin Buu and his puppy. Back on The Lookout, Super Buu forms into a sphere shape and destroys what the remainder of The Lookout whilst attempting to hit Gotenks. Gotenks then powers up for his newest technique, the Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball. After pulling it off with help from the reluctant Piccolo, it appears that the destructive Super Buu has met his demise, but the victory is short lived, as Super Buu reveals he is far from finished. Major Events *The Lookout is destroyed during the battle between Gotenks and Super Buu. Battles *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Shin *Old Kai *Kibito *Gotenks *Piccolo *Mr. Satan *Bee *Super Buu Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 Differences from the manga *In the manga, when Super Buu throws Gotenks, Gotenks goes through The Lookout but then lands back on the palace ground. In the anime, Super Buu throws Gotenks all the way to the ground where the two continue battling for an extended period of time before returning back to The Lookout. *Mr. Satan finding and entering a deserted city to feed and hydrate both himself and Bee is exclusive to the anime. *Some of the commentary made amongst Goku and the Supreme Kai about the fight on Earth is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode, Gotenks cuts Super Buu vertically in half. As Goku points out, this is the second time this has happened to a main villain, the first time being Frieza getting cut vertically in half by Future Trunks. *Kami's Lookout is destroyed in this episode, but it is later restored in "Earth Reborn". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 261 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 261 (BDZ) pt-br:O vôleibol de Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 261 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z